


Адаптация к смерти

by somedy



Category: SOMA (Video Game), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Entity change, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: душа всегда умирает первой, следом мучается тело и наконец отмирают рефлексы.





	Адаптация к смерти

**Author's Note:**

> сюжетный ООС (экчуалли, dunno как избежать ООС в таком кроссовере – простите, я не очень умный);  
> эм... дисгастинг постканон самой сомы (i try to help u, Simon);  
> люто не рекаю для неигравших, но если рискнете, то вы должны знать – мир обрисован условно, причинно-следственные связи нарушены, а вся соль в претензии на жизнь
> 
> алсо, сюжетный скриншот костюмов персонажей: http://i93.fastpic.ru/big/2017/0619/39/d71dad8b489696e7190ab6d7a4f49b39.jpg
> 
> ost: SOMA OST - Mikko Tarmia - End Credits

Дазаю неистово хотелось, чтобы вода наконец сплющила его, обрушила на слабый корпус титановые сплавы станции, придавила кубокилометрами и навсегда потушила красные огни. Он не желал признавать, что заслужил это чужое тело в неуютном скафандре, годное лишь для спасения человечества.

Претенциозная миссия, окончившаяся полным крахом — для него.

С момента пробуждения прошло не более суток, однако Дазаю казалось, что за спиной — годы в подводном комплексе. Очнувшись, он понял, что его изучают — незнакомое роботоподобное существо в гидрокостюме, под шлемом которого монотонно отсвечивали инфракрасные сенсоры.

— Дазай-сан?..

Знакомое волнение в голосе позволило облегченно выдохнуть — «Это всего лишь Акутагава»; запоздало опознанное тело подтолкнуло к панике — «Это Акутагава?!»; лязг, с которым спина ударилась о стену, пронзил страшной догадкой.

Дазай торопливо ощупал себя, хаотично осматривая то обтянутые тугим триламинатом [1] руки с вживленными светодиодами, то гулко бьющие об пол ноги, то нечто бугристое, с вязкой внешней структурой, припаянное к спине, пока его не догнала правда.

Его сознание отныне принадлежит механическому телу, а единственный напарник — Акутагава.

Вскоре Дазай узнал, что тот оказался на станции часом ранее и успел осмотреть ближайшие помещения. Тяжелый дизайн — металлические сплавы, бесконечные электросети и стекающая с потолка густая жидкость — не обещал приятной прогулки. Так оно и оказалось: вокруг раскинулся опустевший подводный комплекс, над которым догорала Земля. В распоряжении двух растерянных тел — целая сеть кишащих странными монстрами станций, в терминалах которых едва-едва проскальзывали ответы.

На поверхность — дорога заказана, станции — торопливо подтопляются, а собственные механизированные корпуса — нуждаются в дозаправке. И если скрывать отчаяние от Акутагавы было несложно, то от самого себя сбежать не удалось.

Дазай не желал принимать произошедшего, отчаянно щипал себя за руку — проснись, дурацкий организм! — и тщетно пытался разорвать застывшие нити структурного геля [2], скрепляющие шлем со скафандром.

Нет, мысленно поправлял себя Дазай, с костюмом. Так будет привычнее.

Человек внутри него яро, отчаянно, до безумия захотел жить, как никогда ранее, вернуть потерянное прошлое и сделать… Хоть что-нибудь. Хоть что-нибудь обычное.

Но каждый раз в лицо бил скрежет задраиваемых шлюзов, а следом — отвращающая муть воды. Позади оставалась очередная станция, а впереди рябила вывеска платформы с транспортом. Они пробирались по комплексу без четкой цели, уповая на бесконечно слабую надежду вернуться. Как, с чьей помощью и возможно ли это в принципе, они старались не задумываться. Мысли о катастрофе и судьбе старых знакомых отгонялись осознанно.

Ровно до того момента, пока Акутагава не заговорил, вцепившись руками в перила грузового отсека цеппелина и посматривая вниз, на колеблющуюся водную муть. Со дна изредка подмигивали фонари-ориентиры да шустро мелькали крабы.

— Сегодня девятнадцатое июня, Дазай-сан.

— И что?

Дазай сидел на полу, откинув голову и стараясь не думать, как он теперь «закрывает глаза». Разум отдавал телу команду, сенсоры погасали, но все ощущалось как прежде — легкое дрожанье ресниц и чуть подрагивающие веки. Конечно, он не мог не думать об этом. И знал, что мысли Акутагавы — немногим лучше его собственных.

— Вам исполнилось сто сорок семь лет.

С того дня, когда их воспоминания потонули в безызвестности, прошло сто двадцать пять лет. Более века забвенья для Дазая и Акутагавы, но годы развития технологий — для остального человечества. Дазай с нервным смешком пытался принять, что все усилия оказались напрасны, и мир сгорел — под жаром рухнувшей кометы, — оставляя под живительной водой считанные десятки ученых, странных монстров и обезумевших роботов.

Но к их прибытию выжили единицы, и те неразумные, жадные до геля и электроники. Один из них повредил костюм Акутагавы, и тот, словно оживая, выдыхал в воду пузырьки странного газа. Пока что Дазаю удавалось убеждать себя, что это — кислород.

— Мне… Мне правда жаль, что вы оказались здесь. Особенно в этот день.

Дазай не ответил, и Акутагава не продолжил. Его реакцию выдавали звуки: серия коротких, чуть шаркающих — шаги, и глухой скрежет — опустившийся рядом корпус. Телом это больше называть не хотелось, и коснувшийся Дазая отросток, бывшая рука, был брезгливо отодвинут.

— Сейчас это бесполезно, — обрубил он, так и не активировав сенсоры слежения. — Сейчас бесполезно все. Особенно ты.

— Возможно… Но все же это лучше смерти.

Акутагава отозвался тихо, разочарованно — в самом себе. Дазай знал Акутагаву до последней мысли, чувствовал каждый всполох эмоций и понимал, что тот начал дергать заклепки костюма и оплетающие торс провода. Еще одна глупая, никчемная проверка реальности, которой не должно существовать.

— Я не собираюсь умирать, Дазай-сан.

Вместо ответа только шипение навигатора, в очередной раз сбившегося с курса. Неразборчивые шорохи становились проще и понятнее. Но морское дно не менялось: грязно-зеленая от фонарей вода протаскивала по дну сор и заржавевшие запчасти; под ногами хрустели панцири крабов, в обломках спасательных капсул и шаттлов ковырялись роботы под пугающую колыбельную тишины. Та вставала невидимой преградой перед Дазаем, отрубала от него все, кроме Акутагавы.

Акутагава неумело врал ему все время, пытался приободрить, показать новые возможности костюма, но все это ускользала от Дазая, точно луна, которую им не суждено увидеть.

Дазай непроизвольно отвернулся, утыкаясь в борт — уже не лбом. Толстое защитное стекло, которое он не сумел разбить. Надежда оставалась на последние станции комплекса: чтобы добраться до них, нужно спуститься в бездну и по возможности расплющиться под скачками давления.

Дазай старался не думать и о том, что старая аксиома — «Жизнь в движении» — рухнула вместе с человечеством. Он просто не хотел оставаться на пустых станциях, среди мертвых тел, живых и механических, в окружении помех с экранов мониторов и истекающих гелем стен, или среди поросших водорослями и ракушками баз, на которых разлагались все те же трупы.

Он по привычке искал жизнь. Но… Никого больше не осталось.

— Счастливчик, — с горечью проронил Дазай, отнимая ладонь от очередного мертвеца. До следующей станции тот не добрался: введенный карантинный протокол отказал в доступе, а скафандр — в кислороде. Снятая перчатка обнажала обглоданную кисть: посиневшее мясо едва-едва держалось на фалангах пальцев, а с ладони сгрызли все.

— Дазай-сан, я…

— Не сейчас, — оборвал его Дазай и перевел взгляд на труп. В шлеме отражался собственный мутный силуэт. И все те же ужасающие сенсоры. Как к ним вообще можно привыкнуть? А к остальному? Чем подпитывать тело? Стоит ли это делать? И можно ли не бояться себя же?

Быть не в своем теле, но не умирать; потерять ориентиры, но оставаться в сознании — настоящий соматический шок. Кошмар без выхода. Отсроченная гибель.

Когда они нашли материалы по проекту «Ковчег» в одном из починенных терминалов, то едва не поверили в спасение. Дазай даже не успел по-настоящему обрадоваться, но заметил разочарование Акутагавы. Тот рухнул на пол и из-за всех сил заколотил по тугим железным листам. Под механическими руками вылетали гайки, прогибался металл и искрили высунувшиеся провода.

Дазай не мешал ему, смотрел молча, не отрываясь. Акутагава наконец догнал его и потонул в отчаянии. Он весь дрожал, вспыхивал светодиодами и чуть ли не рыдал. Он просто не мог. И если бы Дазай захотел — не помог бы.

Разум Акутагавы боролся с правдой. Жесткой, неприступной и свершившейся. Последняя надежда человечества — просто огромный ящик, в котором хранятся оцифрованные копии человеческого разума. Точно такие же помещены в костюмы Дазая и Акутагавы. Единственная разница в форме существования: Ковчег [3] был запущен на орбитальный спутник и мог симулировать реальность тысячелетиями, питаясь энергией солнца; им вдвоем оставалась окончательная и бесповоротная пустота.

— Так… так не должно быть, Дазай-сан! Почему мы прибыли сюда так поздно? Зачем? Кто нас перенес? — Голос сорвался на всхлип, неправдоподобно натуральный, и Акутагава опустил голову. — Я бы заставил его пожалеть.

— Ты бы просто убил его, — равнодушно отозвался Дазай. — Но сам бы остался. И мучился. Как и всегда.

Он внезапно посочувствовал Акутагаве. Впервые за долгое время. Тот проигрывал леденящей безысходности и вскоре умрет вслед за Дазаем. Разложение пойдет изнутри, из того, что раньше называлось душой, и гнилью выстелет путь к костюму.

Душа всегда умирает первой, следом мучается тело и наконец отмирают рефлексы. Дазай наконец двинулся к третьей фазе, и ему следовало протащить за собой Акутагаву. Тот не вызывал симпатии, ненависти или чего-то в принципе, для Дазая давно все стало гораздо серьезнее. Еще до пробуждения под водой. Странно, нелепо, мертво — и знать Акутагаве об этом не положено.

— Дазай-сан, если мы с вами сейчас здесь… То можем ли быть и там, в Ковчеге?

Шептал он едва слышно, теряя слова за помехами — отказывающего звукомодулятора. Опасно зарябили инфракрасные сенсоры. Дазаю пришлось опуститься рядом и подкрутить датчики в ранце за его спиной и размазать по ним структурный гель. Тот странным образом восстанавливал функции корпуса, и вскоре раздражающее шипение стихло.

Акутагава дернулся, что-то прокряхтел и замер, едва заметно постукивая пальцами по полу.

— Тебе действительно нужна такая дешевая симуляция жизни? — спросил Дазай.

Он уже приготовился разочароваться, однако Акутагава — впервые! — не позволил. Он словно наконец высчитал алгоритм, по которому можно противостоять Дазаю.

— Мне нужна надежда на то, что когда-нибудь в будущем все это вернется на Землю. На ней должны появиться если не люди, то другая разумная жизнь, которая сможет вернуть нам… нас.

— А если от нас предпочтут избавиться?

— Тогда придется смириться с мыслью, что быть человеком значит быть в проигрыше.

— Но ты уже проиграл.

— Проиграло тело, в котором меня заперли. — И все же трудно признать, что ты — это всего лишь оцифрованный мозг, без шансов на развитие; «я» звучало целостнее и надежнее. — Но я — буду бороться до самого конца.

Акутагава заставлял себя верить, что их копии — как это все еще странно звучит — на Ковчеге, который, после многотысячного круга, коснется земли снова. И то, что станет разумом нового поколения, вернет их в тела из плоти и крови, позволит вдохнуть нового, не отягченного прошлым, воздуха…

Акутагава прав. Подобное стоит надежды. В этой идее оставалось что-то светлое и радостное. Точно последний день сезона дождей: свежеет зебра на асфальте, с новыми силами распускаются бутоны глициний и гибискуса, несмело пробегается по кронам жара, не рискуя нападать на прохожих, и вновь загораются на водной глади бумажные фонарики.

Воспоминания подарили настоящее, физическое облегчение. Разум наконец-то нашел лазейку в надвигающейся обреченности. И отступил страх — перед непроглядной темнотой бездны, холодным блеском пустых мониторов, истощенными хрипами монстров и непролазной толщей воды. Пугала только смерть, но ведь роботы не почувствуют боли, верно?

Дазай заставил Акутагаву подняться и, вспоминая себя из прошлого, отвесил тому пощечину — за пустой срыв. Ничего не получилось: плотно припаянный, шлем не мотнулся в сторону, а сам Дазай ощутил недоумение. Боль отказалась обучать новое тело Акутагавы, но так и не нашла учителя на замену, оставляя в растерянности обоих.

— Вам следовало ударить иначе, — сказал тот. — По трещине в правом боку. Мои датчики регистрируют самую высокую проводимость удара в той области. Или расплавьте визор и выдерните энцефалочип [4].

Прежний Акутагава не дал бы таких советов; ни один из Дазаев не послушал бы его. И если раньше под ладонями похрустывали вывихнутые ключицы, то сейчас противился прочный сплав металла и синтетического каучука.

Всматриваться в инфракрасные сенсоры было непривычно. Искаженные выпуклым стеклом, они расплывались на неровные эллипсы и ничем не напоминали вечно озлобленные, упрямые и алчущие глаза Акутагавы. Однако новое тело помогло Дазаю, пустило помехи по нечетким контурам за Акутагавой, окрасило все бирюзовым и болотным цветами. Реальность за ними отступила и настроила их восприятие точно друг на друга.

Можно было считать каждую мысль, стереть последние барьеры, но они не торопились. Им следовало научиться видеть сквозь шлем и сенсоры. Вспоминать, как работает человеческая память и направлять образы в воображение — чтобы наслоить наконец на уродливые корпуса знакомые тела.

Вглядываясь в Акутагаву, цепляясь руками за его плечи, Дазай снова подумал о смерти — прямо сейчас было нестрашно. Титановой обшивке станции достаточно дать течь, и та, углубившись, вышвырнет их в океан. До подъемника, на котором можно спуститься к последним станциям, около сотни метров; до тяжелого скафандра, способного выдержать давление спуска, — вся бездна.

Дазай отстранился — Акутагава рефлекторно ухватил его запястье — и осмотрелся. Темница из металлических трубок, структурного геля и триламината казалась ничтожной в сравнении тем, что ждало впереди. Социальный вакуум сведет с ума любого, особенно того, кто, по факту, давно исчез. Особенно если не знаешь, кто отключится первым.

И если бы прежний Дазай эгоистично покончил с собой, выбросив Акутагаву в самое сердце одиночества, то этот — не сможет оставить. Механизированный корпус уничтожил право на прежние решения уже одним своим существованием.

— Дазай-сан…

Акутагаву не нужно считывать, чтобы понять, но следует вовремя останавливать, чтобы не жалеть.

— Знаешь, не так и плохо получить в качестве подарка сертификат последнего выжившего.

И, наверно, хорошо, что это тело не умеет льстиво улыбаться. Они не узнают, спасутся ли в будущем, как и спустя тысячу лет не вспомнят хтонический кошмар на морском дне.

— Но я хочу, чтобы ты дал мне обещание, Акутагава.

Пусть оно и умрет, похороненное в бездне.

То, что засело в костюме, живет за счет надежды, разрушить которую не осмелился даже Дазай, но и оно нуждается в дополнительном смысле — как топливе для оцифрованного разума.

— Пообещай, что в какой-то там тысячный день рожденья ты снова встретишь меня.

Одним предложением чужое тело в неуютном скафандре, годное лишь для спасения человечества, уберегло останки цивилизации, которые, возможно, давно вошли в настоящий Ковчег.  
Редактировать часть

Примечания:  
terms:  
[1] триламинат — материал для изготовления гидрокостюмов  
[2] структурный гель — особая субстанция, способная связывать электронику с живыми тканями  
[3] Ковчег — спорный макгаффин игрового сюжета; виртуальная реальность с оцифрованными копиями человеческого сознания, способная тысячелетиями существовать в космосе; своеобразная надежда на выживание, хотя бы в форме ВИ  
[4] энцефалочип — грубо говоря, механизированная голова, к которую загружается скан мозга; крепится к телу структурным гелем


End file.
